We Just Wanna Be Whole Avengers AU
by visionary.witch
Summary: Bruce and Thor are dorm mates. Professor Stark and Doctor Strange finally go on a date. Professors Barnes and Rogers are engaged. Wanda and Natasha are international students. This is an Avengers AU. Each part will focus on one couple, and the stories will be ongoing, and will link together in different ways.
1. Introduction

Hello, author here, and welcome to another Avengers fiction. This is a University AU and will be focusing on a few different couples. Each part will focus on a different couple and they will be ongoing stories, so each couple will have many parts in this. The couples shown here will be Bruce-Thor (do they have a ship name?), IronStrange, Stucky, and ScarletWidow.


	2. Part One

_Bruce & Thor_

Thor Odinson never had to think much, about anything really. He grew up with a powerful father, a wonderful mother, and a weird brother. He was great at sports, so he played for any team he could while he was growing up and in high school. His father would coach teams, and even in high school when he wasn't a coach, he would yell at Thor from the sidelines, guiding him. Thor wasn't bad at school, either, but he found his classes to be dull, except for those that let his creativity shine. His goal in life was to make his father proud. And there was one thing about Thor that he knew would disappoint his father. It was a fact that Thor hid most desperately.

He was gay.

His father was disgusted when Thor's younger brother said that he was gender fluid, and would have disowned him or worse if their mother hadn't stepped in to save Loki. And so Thor knew to hide his true self from his father. His mother and brother were aware of his sexuality, but he made them vow to never speak of it to his father.

He never acted on his sexuality, agreeing to take girls on dates and to go to prom in high school. He always tried to avoid looking at guys the way he knew he should be looking at girls. Girls were nice and all, but there was just something about the way that guys moved through life that intrigued him.

His favorite guys were the nerdy ones. The ones who got so caught up in their thoughts and their experiments that they'd forget to eat or sleep or study for a midterm. He loved to see passion in people, because he never could find anything that he was truly passionate about. He had no idea what he wanted to do with his life, but he knew he wanted to be around people.

When he was a senior in high school, he was scouted by the university to play for their numerous teams. A full-ride scholarship. His father pushed him to choose a major - so he chose Communications. Maybe, if he looked hard, he could find a passion in life.

And when he moved into the dorms, his big concern was that his roommate would be another burly jock who hated gay people. He hated hiding who he was at home.

It never occurred to him that his dorm mate would be an adorable nerd.

Bruce Banner was a giant nerd. There was no denying that. He had to work hard for what he had, and spent almost all of his waking hours, and some of the hours when he _should have_ been sleeping working on his science experiments, studying for school, and hoping that someday, he'd make a difference. He wasn't raised in a rich family, his father worked two jobs and his mom had three, and they were never home. Bruce was a sickly child and they were _still_ paying off his medical bills, thanks to the insurance industry in America.

His parents were very supportive, always telling him that they were proud, and that they loved him. They accepted him when he came out as bisexual, and he was thankful for that, because he knew many teens did not have that kind of family life.

He had never seen such relief on his parents' faces when he got a full-ride to university. They encouraged him to shoot for his dreams, but he knew they were concerned about how expensive college was. Bruce had told himself that if he wasn't going to be able to get scholarships to school, he would go to a local community college and work as a lab assistant until he could afford university.

But he was glad when he got the scholarships. He'd have to work harder now, to make sure that he was able to keep his scholarship. He'd planned on working in the university library to help pay for his other expenses, and he hoped to get some internships with professors.

He was hoping that his roommate would be someone also interested in science, with a similar background and family history. Rich kids annoyed Bruce to no end, and jocks were even worse.

So he was rather disappointed when his dorm mate was Thor Odinson.

"Alright baby, we're leaving now. Make sure that you take your medicine, and wear shower shoes, and eat three meals a day, with a fruit or vegetable at each meal." Bruce's mother was overprotective, but he didn't mind. He had nearly died as a child, so it was expected that she would be concerned about him living away from home for the first time. His mother kissed him on the cheek, and his father gave him a warm hug, and then he was alone in his dorm room, his roommate not there yet.

He glanced at his half of the room - the desk was nice, and bed with drawers underneath was all he needed, it wasn't like he had a lot of stuff. He started to unpack his suitcase, folding and placing the clothes in the drawers underneath, placing his two pairs of shoes next to the bed carefully, before he went to unpack his things at his desk. His old clunky laptop sat sadly beside the well-used science equipment his high school science teacher gave him. He hung up a photo of him with his parents at his graduation, as well as some science posters. He put his sheets on the bed, and sat up on the bed against the wall, reading his _very worn_ copy of "A Brief History of Time" by Stephen Hawking.

When the door to the dorm room opened, he was still reading. He glanced up to see a burly blond walk in, carrying his things, and a woman with curly brown hair follow him in. The woman noticed Bruce first and offered him a small smile.

"Oh! You must be Thor's roommate. I'm his mother, Frigga." She introduced herself, and he nodded politely. She glanced around the room and sighed. "I know it'll be an adjustment, Thor, but dorm living is the best way to experience the true college lifestyle."

"It's fine, Mother. I'm looking forward to this," The son responded, and Bruce tried to ignore how strong his arms looked. "I'll be fine to unpack on my own, thank you for driving me."

"I'm so proud of you, Thor, and I know your father is, too." She kissed him on the cheek and exited the room, closing the door behind her. Thor heaved the suitcase onto the bed, and glanced over at Bruce, who was watching closely.

"I'm Thor. You must be Bruce Banner, right?" He held out a hand, and Bruce reluctantly leaned forward to shake it, before returning to his spot on the bed, book held tightly in hand. Thor glanced down and then turned to his suitcase, unpacking and haphazardly putting his clothes in the drawers. He put a shiny new laptop on top of the desk, and hung up some sports awards that Bruce couldn't identify.

Thor stretched his arms when he was done, and smiled at Bruce. "I'm going to go for a run to burn off some energy, want to join me?" He asked, and Bruce almost laughed in response, but he just shook his head.

"I'm not much of an athlete." He mumbled. Thor just nodded and began to take off his shirt. Bruce blushed and hid his face behind the book to avoid looking at Thor as he changed into his running gear. He was _very_ fit. When Thor left, Bruce buried his face in his pillow. He was not going to survive with a roommate that looked like that.

As Thor was running, he thought about his new roommate. He was adorable, with that stringy black hair and the glasses. He loved nerds. And he was excited that his new roommate was an adorable nerd. But Bruce didn't seem to be impressed by Thor. Maybe he wasn't interested in athletes. Or maybe Bruce didn't like guys. But he had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting experience.

{A/N: thanks for reading the first installment of this fic! The next part will be about IronStrange - they are professors at the university.}


	3. Part Two

_Steven & Tony_

Dr. Stephen Strange hurt his hands badly. He was in a bad car accident. Instead of letting it consume him, he decided to teach. It was the best way to pass along his skills. He was teaching pre-med students, but he was also giving seminars on what it was like to be a neurosurgeon. One thing that he stressed to his students was that one man can't achieve everything: but an army of like-minded people can.

The staff lounge at the university was incredible, to say the least, and when Stephen found himself with a gap between classes and no students had reserved time in his office to meet with him (this was rare), he spent it there. The other professors would ask him about his life before, and he'd respond cordially, actually hating when people brought it up. It would never not be a sore subject. Because of his accident, he lost his girlfriend, whom he never really loved anyways. But he was lonely.

One particular afternoon when he was trying to relax from his busy schedule of lectures and seminars, a nosy English professor was asking what it was like to lose his ability to perform surgery, and if Stephen hadn't had such damaged hands, he would've knocked him out. Instead, a shorter man placed a hand on the professor's shoulder and asked him to kindly leave the doctor alone. Stephen was shocked.

"T-thank you, you have no idea how awful it is to get those questions…" He murmured before looking up and seeing Professor Tony Stark, of the engineering department. Oops. He did know. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you."

"No worries, Strange. I know what it's like to have people ask about your past." Tony gave a smirk and held his coffee tighter in his hands. "It's like people revel in other people's pain."

"I used to be one of them." Stephen responded, running a hand through his shaggy hair. He'd have to get it cut soon.

"Me, too." Tony sighed. Stephen nodded, he had heard the stories. Tony was raised by a billionaire inventor, and when he took over the company, he was kidnapped by terrorists. He somehow escaped but he had severe PTSD and a damaged body. He sold the company off and decided to teach. Before his kidnapping, he was a playboy and an addict. He had since gone clean and was a great professor, and students really looked up to him. Stephen thought that Tony was handsome and incredible.

"Listen, uh-"

"I actually-"

"Oh, you go first, Mr. Stark." Stephen offered, and Tony shook his head, a smile lingering over his lips. Stephen had wished that Tony would smile more.

"I was just going to say, Steve Rogers and James Barnes and I are going out tonight to celebrate their engagement. And I thought maybe you'd want to join us." Tony gripped his coffee tighter. It was like a security blanket, Stephen thought. He was curious as to why Tony was inviting him, since he never really got invited anywhere. But he wanted to spend more time with Tony. "I'm designated driver, of course. Although Steve and James are really good at holding their liquor."

"Uh, yeah. Sure. It won't be weird for me to be there, since they're celebrating their engagement?" Stephen asked. He didn't really feel like watching two of his coworkers ride up on each other all night. But he _really_ wanted to get to know Tony more.

"Well, they told me they wanted me to come and celebrate them, and to bring a date… and I've actually wanted to ask you out for a while…" Tony's face reddened and Stephen noticed the other professors in the lounge leave quietly. Stephen looked down but a smile formed on his lips.

"I'd love to, then, Tony." He responded softly. "What time are you planning on going, then?"

"After classes are done for the day. We can meet here, if you'd like. I'm driving, and paying." Tony responded, and he took a deep breath. "Alright, I've gotta get ready for my next class. See you around 8, okay?"  
"Okay."

Stephen was fidgeting with the sleeve of his coat. It was 7:30, and he was waiting for the others to arrive. He tried to keep his mind occupied with reading or looking at new articles in his field, but he was too fidgety. He was finally getting a chance to go out with Tony Stark, albeit it was to celebrate his friends' engagement, but he was excited nonetheless.

Barnes was the first one to arrive to the employee lounge and gave a quiet nod to Stephen. Of the two, James Barnes was the quieter professor, and Stephen had never really gotten a chance to speak with him. He taught kinesiology, and was well-enough liked by his students. It was Steve Rogers that Stephen had spoken with before, an outgoing artist who took his job of teaching the students at the university very seriously, and all of the students he had loved him.

Steve arrived next, and he shook Stephen's hand strongly as Stephen told them both congratulations. The two were linked at the side, it seemed, because they were always leaning against one another or holding hands. Stephen thought it would be rude to look, but he was curious about their relationship. Steve didn't seem to be bothered by James' prosthetic arm, but James still seemed to be uncomfortable using it.

8PM rolled around and Tony still hadn't arrived. The couple didn't seem to notice as James kept admiring the ring on his finger, and Steve kept kissing his cheek. They were too damn happy, Stephen thought.

"So, Stephen, what plans do you have for the break?" James asked, his arm wrapped around his fiancé. Stephen was startled by the question; he hadn't thought much about the week of break coming up. He was probably going to be stuck working, though, giving seminars to students who stick around for the break.

"I actually don't know yet." He responded honestly, folding his hands in his lap and unfolding them. It was a good way to keep his hands moving.

"We're going to be on a road trip to Yellowstone with Tony, you should definitely join us." Steve offered, rolling up the sleeves of his blue t-shirt. "We get a ton of junky snacks, take turns driving, and drink too much coffee. It's a lot of fun."

"I'll consider it, thank you." Stephen smiled softly, continuing to clasp and unclasp his hands. "If you don't mind me asking, it seems like you two have known Tony for a long time. How did you become close friends?"

"Oh. Well…" Steve's face suddenly got serious. "We worked with Tony's dad while we served in the army. We met Tony at a party that Howard threw for our unit, and kind of hit it off. When his parents died… and then when he was kidnapped… we stood by him, you know?"

"A lot of people didn't want to stand by me." A voice said from the doorway, and the three of them looked up to see Tony leaning against the door frame. "These two guys were the only ones who backed me up when I decided to give up the company, and they helped me while I went clean. They came with me to all of my meetings, cleaned out my house of any remnants of my life before, and stayed with me for many nights."

"You would've… and you have… done the same for us." James responded, tilting his head slightly. "When I lost my arm, Tony helped create my prosthetic."

"Hey, the one that the doctors gave you was a piece of shit, you know that." Tony laughed a little, and Stephen found himself smiling at the sound. "Alright, fellas, let's get going. We have a happy occasion to celebrate!"

Steve and James walked out of the lounge, and Stephen stood up slowly, grabbing his coat and messenger bag, slinging the bag over his shoulder. Tony gave him a warm smile, and Stephen smiled back. "They seem so happy together."

"They've been together since they were kids. Steve's parents died when he was young, so James and his family took him in. It's sometimes sickening to watch them, but as their friend, I couldn't be happier for them." Tony rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and sighed. "They've wanted so badly for me to have somebody again. I used to have someone, but she left me when she couldn't handle my PTSD."

"Well, I think you're lucky." Stephen responded. He quickly completed the thought, "I mean for having friends like that. I only had Rachel, but she couldn't handle me either."

"Who helps you out now?" Tony asked, his eyes glancing up into Stephens, and the doctor just shook his head in response.

"No one. Just me."

The car ride was quiet. Stephen sat in the front passenger seat beside Tony; the leather seats of the Audi were comfortable. Steve and James sat in the back seat, whispering to each other, arms and legs tangled, yet somehow still secured by their seatbelts.

Stephen watched Tony's hands, gripping tightly on the wheel of the car. He sort of longed to take one of those hands in his own, feel the calluses from working long nights in the engineering lab up against the scars covering his own battered hands. Stephen shook his head and folded his hands into his lap, looking out his window at their surroundings.

When they got to the restaurant, Tony snagged them a raised booth that looked over the dance floor. Instead of sitting, Steve and James immediately went to dance, requesting songs that sounded like they were from the 40s. Stephen and Tony sat one one side of the table, and Tony ordered the drinks.

"I'll have iced tea, and for my friends, they'll each have a scotch, on the rocks. We're celebrating their engagement tonight." Tony told the waiter, who then looked to Stephen. He didn't want to be rude to Tony and drink, so he ordered something simple.

"Uh, just water for me. Thanks." Stephen gave a small smile to the waiter as he stepped away, and Tony leaned back into the cushioned seat. "Is it hard seeing them drink and ordering for them?"

"No. Not like it used to be. But…" Tony sighed, leaning forward again and resting his head on his palm. "Most nights, it's just the three of us. And I end up sitting alone while they dance or fuck in the bathroom stalls."

Stephen couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Do they really do that?" He covered his mouth from the laughter that was bubbling up. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed. Tony looked at him with surprise.

"Yeah. I've gone in there and their moans are _very_ distinguishable. Mind you, they used to stay at my house when I was recovering." Tony started to laugh a bit with Stephen. "Imagine being so in love that you can't help but bang it out in the closest private space. Apparently, they used to do that a lot when they were in the army."

"They're lucky. To have each other, and to have you, too." Stephen blurted, a blush spreading across his face. "I'd be happy to have friends like that. I just have one friend, Wong. He works in the University library."

"Oh yeah, he's an interesting fellow." Tony agreed. The waiter brought the drinks over, and Stephen took a sip of his water, watching Steve and James sway together to the music.

"Hey, Tony?" He asked, looking over to the engineer. "Do you want to dance? With me? I'm not that good but-"

"Yes, Stephen. I'd love to."

And so the two went out and joined the happy engaged couple on the dance floor. If possible, Tony was worse than Stephen at dancing, but they moved together on the floor, Tony looking up at the taller man, their arms and bodies entangled in the low light of the restaurant.

Tony pretended to ignore the knowing looks he was getting from his two best friends. His whole body was blushing, and his heart was racing, but he could feel Stephen's racing too.

After a few songs, the four of them went back to the table, and Stephen tried to hide his glee that Tony hadn't let go of his hand yet. They ordered appetizers and entrees, and Stephen asked about the engaged couple about their relationship, when they planned to marry, etc. And Tony never once let go of his hand.

The night ended, much too soon in Stephen's opinion. Tony dropped the happy couple off at their home first, making sure they got inside before running away, claiming their hands were already exploring too damn much for him to handle.

He kept his hand rested on Stephen's thigh as they drove to Stephen's apartment.

And when Tony walked Stephen to the door, the doctor leaned down and kissed the inventor just once before disappearing into the apartment.

{A/N: thanks for reading this chapter! Just so you know the different couples' stories are at different times! So this is happening at a different time than the Thor/Bruce storyline, and different than the storyline I'll be using for Steve/Bucky and Wanda/Natasha.}


End file.
